Videl's Emergency!!
is the two hundred thirtieth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred twenty-fourth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover depicts the opening scene, with Gohan off to school. Summary Gohan is off to school again, changing into his Great Saiyaman costume before leaving. Now that he can use the costume to protect his identity, he leaves Flying Nimbus to his younger brother, Goten. After taking a quick flight to school, Gohan reverts his costume after landing on the roof. As he enters the school, he meets one of his schoolmates, who talks about the new superhero in town that wasn't the Golden Warrior. He calls him the "Great Tireman," which Gohan reflexively corrects. When asked how he knows about it, Gohan quickly covers it up, saying he heard it from somebody who saw him. In class, Gohan hears Videl's watch go off, and she apparently responds to an emergency call from Backpack Town about two armed robbers fleeing on Route 8 towards the mountains. Videl quickly runs out the room, without the teacher even trying to stop her. Gohan asks Erasa what's going on, and she talks about how Videl has a hobby of being a champion of justice, since Mr. Satan's her father. Gohan is shocked that the police ask her for help, but Sharpner tells him not to underestimate Videl, since she could rival Hercule. Gohan, knowing Hercule's true strength, wonders if she's getting in over her head. Eventually, he makes an excuse that he has to use the restroom and runs off. Quickly making his way to the roof, Gohan transforms into the Great Saiyaman and takes off. Unfortunately, it occurs to him that he has no idea where Route 8 is, so he has to wait to feel Videl's Ki. At Route 8, the robbers are driving down the road, with the police in pursuit. One of them pulls out a rocket launcher and fires it at the chasing cars, blowing one of them up. However, they're forced to stop the car when they see Videl's airplane blocking the road. Videl is waiting, holding a pair of handcuffs, and tells them to drop their weapons and put their hands up. One of the robbers approaches her, looking for a fight, but Videl jumps up and kicks him in the head, which reveals her ki to Gohan, who quickly flies that way. Videl, however, is seen easily holding her own against the robber, knocking him around with ease. Gohan is impressed, thinking Videl might be better than her father. Gohan spots the other robber pointing a gun at Videl's back, and cuts in, knocking the gun out of his hand and crushing it with his own hand. The robber yells, "Who are you?!", to which Gohan replies "That... I'll reveal in the next chapter!" Appearances Characters *Gohan *Chi-Chi *Goten *Unnamed Student *Unnamed Professor *Videl *Erasa *Sharpner *Bank Robbers *Police Trivia *This is Goten's first appearance in the manga. *Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) breaks the fourth wall by stating that he'll reveal his identity in the next chapter. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 424 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters